TRON : Uprising Extended
by Dalmasio
Summary: Tron is cured, Clu's fleet is entering Argon and the mechanics have just joined the Uprising. What's going to happen next? And are Beck and Paige finally going to give us what we want? My take on the second season of TRON: Uprising.
1. Derezzed

**AN: I've read a lot of very good Uprising fanfics around here. It's only fair I make my contribution! What if this great show hadn't been cancelled? Here's my take on it. I don't know how it's going to end, I'll let the characters (or what I understand of them) lead the story.**

 **Since English is not my native language, I'd like to apologize for any grammatical mistake, incorrect wording or whatever. Please do not hesitate to submit corrections via PM or reviews!**

* * *

Paige had taken a few steps back and didn't hear what Clu told to Tesler. She could only guess the conversation hadn't been pleasant, considering that as soon as it was over, the general crushed the datapad into a stream of voxels. He then rubbed his temples.

"This ship was a Super Recognizer turned into a mobile repurposing unit. Dyson built it right under our noses during his stay. It was Clu's newest and most efficient weapon... and it had to crash in my district! He'll be here soon, Paige, we need to–

\- The Renegade! Able's garage! The mechanics!"

Tesler and his commander turned to face the cause of this interruption. Pavel was just entering the throne room and immediately began a more intelligible report, anticipating Tesler's angry questions.

"I had taken control of the garage and everything was going smoothly until a big ship crashed right in front of the main entrance. I gathered a squad to inspect the wreck. There was already a fight going on between the Renegade and several Black guards, they must have been inside..."

Tesler growled and replied bitterly.

"With my luck, this damned rebel had to be behind this mess, obviously. Please tell me that the surviving crew of such a big ship and a squad of heavy sentries were enough to capture him.

\- Well Sir, it might have been... I mean, I'm sure it would have been, if not for the mechanics!

\- What's with the mechanics?

\- They helped the Renegade, Your Excellency. They drew their disks on us to protect him."

The gravity of the situation was somehow lost on Paige, who didn't even try to hide her smirk. The freshly appointed general to the district of Purgos was apparently unable to manage a garage or to deal with a few misguided mechanics. It was no surprise to her, of course. She knew Pavel. He might have tricked their superior into promoting him, but he was a worthless little schemer. She was not about to forgive him for trying to frame her. Hence her enjoyment seeing him in this predicament.

Tesler, however, was not amused.

"Are you telling me you let a bunch of mechanics scare you?

\- We were outnumbered, Sir!

\- By civilians! Clu help me, is there anything you can do right?"

His fists were clenched, his gauntlets gleaming. Their pulsating orange light had been the last vision of many incompetent subordinates. Tesler kept his eyes on Pavel but wasn't talking to him anymore when he opened his mouth again.

"Paige, leave immediately for the garage. Take all the Black guards you'll pass betwen this room and the main hangar. If there's anyone left near the wreck, bring them back here. Derezz them if they resist, but I want their disks!"

What a shame, she was looking forward to Tesler tearing a strip off Pavel! But in the present situation, it would probably be ill advised to ask for a few more minutes. Holding a sigh of disappointment, she nodded and flew past the doors. By the time she got to the hanger, she had nine Black guards on her tail. Ten lightjets left the flagship of Argon's Occupation.

The characteristic shape of the garage was soon in sight, but Paige's gaze was caught by the conspicuous wreck in front of it. _The ship must have been enormous!_ Several fires were burning among the debris, there was no one in sight. The commander signaled to her squad and they derezzed the lightjets, falling in free fall toward their objective. Ten wingchutes were rezzed, just in time, and the elite soldiers landed in close formation.

Paige was smiling under her helmet. This little stunt reminded her of her first date with... Beck! Beck was a mechanic and he worked here! She bit back a curse. Pavel's failure had been too entertaining for her to remember that. The outgoing program wasn't really supportive of the Occupation, it was part of the reason why she decided to end things with him, even if she didn't really want to. What if he was among the rebels? _"Hey Beck, how are you doing? Yeah, I kinda miss you too. By the way, would you be kind enough to follow me to prison? My boss would like to torture you..."_

She growled under her breath and shook her head. The mechanic and her couldn't be together. If he had been dumb enough to chose the wrong side, so be it. Paige would do her duty. She dispatched the Black guards to search the area. A few moments later, one of them cried for help. She and the rest of the squad ran toward him.

He was lying on the ground, out cold. A black silhouette stood beside him. Nine orange disks were drawn.

"Identify yourself, program!"

He slowly turned to face them and the whole squad tensed when they recognized the bright shape on his torso. Paige derezzed her visor, a predatory grin on her lips. Not long ago, she might have hesitated to fight him. But that was before he killed several innocent programs in his silly crusade against perfection.

"Well, what a surprise... back to the basics, Renegade? I liked your white suit, you know."

He cocked his head to the side but didn't reply. That was unusual of him.

"Alright, I'm not in the mood for banter either. Let's get straight to the point. Put your disk on the ground and follow us or be derezzed right here, right now. You will answer for your crimes."

Still no reaction. She was about to order the attack when he slowly reached to his back and drew his disk, without activating it. Paige was almost disappointed.

"Seems like you got wiser since last time."

That wasn't totally fair, considering that during their last encounter, he pretty much saved her life. But he also made her look even more guilty in the eyes of Tesler, and she wasn't here to be fair anyway. The Renegade was a terrorist, she'd been tasked with capturing him and she was going to do exactly that.

"Now put it down and slowly–"

Her eyes had to be betraying her. No one could move so quickly! By the time she realized he had activated his disk, two Black guards were down. Not down - derezzed. She had fought the Renegade countless times, but she had never seen him derezz anyone. The reports were true. He was now a cold-blooded killer.

Paige shook herself awake and dashed forward with the six remaining Black guards. The Renegade just... ignored their attack. Somehow, he dodged every single disk, fist or foot aimed at him. Then he retaliated. Two more guards shattered into voxels. A devastating kick sent Paige crashing against a wall of the wreckage, where she fell to her knees. When she found the strength to stand up, the fight was over. The Renegade walked to the guard he had knocked out in the first place and seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, before driving his disk through the chest of the unconscious program. A cry of rage left Paige's throat. How did this monster dare to claim that he was fighting for the programs? He was a psycho murderer! To think that she had flirted with him, that she had even nursed him on this forsaken island... her anger against him was almost replaced by disgust for herself, but she needed the burning rage. She had to end him now.

She leaped at him, her whirling disk pointed at his neck. He moved aside effortlessly. She unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, trying to ram her fist into his gut, to shove her high heel through his visor... but her blows never found him. Paige didn't understand why he kept on the defensive and she didn't care. She was entirely focused on derezzing him. She kept trying long after it became obvious that she couldn't even touch him.

Then the Renegade attacked. He had just dodged another kick to his head and instead of waiting for the next one, like he had so far, he slashed his disk at her. She barely avoided the spinning edge and fell backward, landing on her back. Not so long ago, she would have been appreciative of such an amazing display of fighting skills, even coming from the program she was supposed to arrest. Hadn't she complimented the Renegade on their first encounter?

But Paige wasn't appreciative now. She was frightened. First, because the program standing in front of her was about to derezz her. Second, because she realized that she had been mistaken. He was not the Renegade. The Renegade was not that good... nor that tall, come to think of it. A terribly efficient killer was pretending to be the sympathetic albeit annoying rebel. Why? _I have to know._

"Who... who are you?"

The disk darting toward her was the only answer she received. She protectively raised her arm _\- like it's going to save you -_ and everything went black.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading. The second chapter is already on its way but let me know what you thought of this one! Constructive criticism appreciated :)**


	2. The Game Has Changed

**AN: This chapter was in my head and really wanted to get out, but I doubt the next updates will come so quickly. This is the first time I'm writing in a foreign language and it's not easy, I hope you'll be patient!**

 **I know there's an established system regarding time in the Grid, but I feel that more often than not, having to make the conversion diverts attention from the story. Hence why I'm going to use our good old minutes and hours. Days will be cycles.**

 **Last remark, the horizontal lines show a change of POV. We're good to go, have a nice read!**

* * *

When the mechanics ignited their disks, Pavel and his goons started to walk backwards... then turned their backs on the rebels and ran to their recognizer, which promptly took off. Mara, Zed and their colleagues faced the Renegade.

Beck was proud of his friends and a little annoyed at the same time. Did they think he couldn't take Pavel and six heavy sentries? They were no Black guards, he could have handled them! Probably. There was however no point in wondering about that now. He jumped from the wreck and landed in front of the mechanics.

"Welcome to the Uprising, programs."

 _Smooth, Beck._ He suppressed a smile under his helmet. Tron was probably about to take back his suit and his rightful place as the Renegade. Trying to impersonate him seemed like a good idea.

"When Tesler hear about this, the Occupation will be back. In great numbers. Whether you want to join me or not, you cannot stay here. Take your important belongings and meet me on the northern side of Argon square in twenty minutes. Don't go there together. I'll help you leave the city... and explain to those who want to keep fighting how they might do that. Move, programs!"

At first, they looked too stunned to follow his instructions. Then Bartik and Hopper rushed back to the garage, followed by Dash, Copper, Zed and the rest. Only Mara remained before him. She had a grave look on her face.

"Renegade... my friends believe you didn't kill Able. Did you?"

Beck shook his head and didn't try to hide the sadness from his voice. The bitter accusation from the blue-haired program, when he found them on the dock, still hurt him. Because somehow, she was right. He didn't kill Able but the old mechanic had died to a trap that wasn't meant for him. The Renegade should have been derezzed in his place when the damned crane blew up.

"I didn't. Able was a... friend. He accepted to help me but we were tricked and I couldn't save him. I can tell you more later. For now, we must leave."

Mara nodded and ran toward the garage, but Beck knew the discussion wasn't over. She temporarily accepted this short explanation. It didn't mean she wouldn't ask for the full story later. And Tron might be the one to have to tell it to her once he got his suit back. They would talk about that later, the present priority was to make sure the mechanics weren't captured by the Occupation. Beck followed them inside the garage and rummaged through the shelves, looking for batons. He had lost his during the crash and Tron needed one too. Or maybe two... the old security program would probably feel more comfortable if he had a spare vehicle. Maybe a lightjet too? After a few minutes, Beck had gathered enough batons on his belt and thighs for a whole squad of Black guards, and headed back to the wreck... just in time to spot ten orange wingchutes.

 _How can they be here already? Pavel cannot have returned to the flagship more than five minutes ago, no lightchopper is that fast... unless..._

Black guards. They had to be Black guards on lightjets. The Renegade bit back a swear word and started running. If Tron hadn't freed himself from the debris yet... he apparently had, however. The characteristic sounds of an ongoing fight emerged from a place quite far away from the one where he was trapped. Beck accelerated. By the time he arrived, several piles of orange voxels were scattered over the ground. His mentor just cut through the arm of the last remaining Occupation soldier and was about to deal the fatal blow. But the young mechanic recognized the face of the fallen foe...

" TRON! DON'T!"

He hadn't realized that the desperate cry came from his mouth, but since Tron was now looking at him, he guessed it had.

"Please don't.

\- She's one of them."

 _Don't I know that, I've been trying to turn her since I met her!_

"But she's not like them.

\- Yet she didn't join you when you gave her the chance.

\- She was going to, eventually! But now, thanks to your mad ex apprentice, she thinks I blow innocent programs up for fun. And you just derezzed a whole squad... that's not what we do, what's wrong with you?

\- What's wrong with me? Look at the sea, will you?"

Beck wasn't quite sure to get the connection but turned round anyway... and nearly fell back. The sky above the Sea of Simulation was glowing orange.

"That's what's wrong with me. Clu's here and he brought a few friends. We're no longer fighting a small Occupation force led by an incompetent. I don't like it either, but the game has changed. Good intentions won't cut it, not anymore. We have to do what needs to be done. Remember the Coliseum? Derezz or be derezzed.

\- I didn't... I want to help programs, that's not what I signed for.

\- You think the countless programs who were hunted down during the Purge, derezzed in the Games or repurposed to serve in Clu's army signed for anything? We're fighting for them. For those who'll join them if we don't stop the Traitor. For your friends. For the Grid. For Flynn! I need to know if you're still with me, Beck. I might be healed but I can't do this alone."

The Renegade didn't reply immediately. He wanted to argue, to defend his principles... but Tron was right and deep down, he knew it. They were at war. Programs were going to get derezzed, one way or another... he might as well make sure that they were Occupation soldiers and not innocent civilians. _For Mara. For Zed. For Paige._ She wasn't exactly and innocent civilian, but that was beside the point.

"Ok, I... I understand. It doesn't mean I'll let you derezz her..."

Tron still had his helmet up, but Beck could have sworn he was rolling his eyes.

"But I understand. Tell me what to do."

The old monitor put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Thank you. I can be the Renegade from now on. But Able's gone and your friends aren't exactly anonymous anymore... I'm going to need you as Beck. Here's what you're going to do..."

* * *

The room was way too bright. She had to close her eyes. _What the... who changed... where amI ?_ Then she remembered. The black, menacing program. His disk coming closer, and closer, and closer... and then nothing. Paige opened her eyes again and looked around her. She immediately knew where she was, even if she'd never been here before. Long ago, she used to work in rooms like this one. She was in Argon's hospital.

A female program sporting the green bands of a medic was standing beside her bunk, smiling at her.

"Welcome back. Don't worry, in a few moments you'll be good as new. It was close, but we managed to contain and restore the damaged code. Your arm is already rerezzing."

Paige glanced at her right arm, or what was left of it, and suppressed a wince. Voxels were slowly assembling themselves into a new limb. _Well... looks like my arm did actually save me. But why didn't he finish me off ?_ She was not about to forget the way he derezzed the unconscious Black guard.

"How... did I end up here? Who brought me?

\- A civilian. He didn't say his name. You're lucky he found you before the damaged code could spread. Ten minutes more and it could have been another story!

\- What did he look like ?

\- Blue and white lights, spiky black hair..."

She immediately thought of Beck, but it didn't make any sense. If he had been working in the garage when Pavel was overthrown, Paige was willing to bet he was among the rebels and long gone with the other mechanics by the time she arrived. And if he wasn't working, he had absolutely no reason to be there. _I'll look into it later. For now, I must report back to Tesler._ She stood up and brushed off the concerned protest of the medic.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your care."

Paige hurriedly got out of the building and checked her belt. She had lost her lightjet baton but luckily, her lightcycle was still here. As soon as the voxels finished to form into her hand, she rezzed the vehicle and headed straight for the Occupation's flagship. As she approached the ramp to the hangar, she noticed that the sky above the city was starting to gleam orange. Clu's armada was approaching... but it wasn't quite there yet and she was glad not to have to report her failure to him. Tesler wasn't very understanding by any mean but he didn't frighten her. The Liberator, on the other hand...

She ran through the corridors to the throne room and absentmindedly nodded to the sentries guarding the doors but one of them caught her attention.

"Commander, the general is busy.

\- I'll wait inside."

She didn't wait for his answer and slipped into the room. Tesler was busy indeed, talking to an unexpected visitor. A civilian program, standing in front of the dais, head down. Paige caught the general mid sentence.

"... the right decision, program. Too bad some of your friends weren't as wise. With the arrival of so many reinforcements, we'll need this garage to be fully operational. I want you to take charge as the new manager."

 _Congratulations, Pavel, I think you just set a new record for the shortest career ever._ But her smile was short-lived. Tesler had noticed her arrival and motioned her to come forward.

"Glad to see you back on your feet, Paige. I do hope you have a good explanation as to how you almost got derezzed... by the way, I think you know your savior, don't you?"

The civilian program turned a neutral face to her and she couldn't hide her surprise. It was Beck!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading ! Once again, do not hesitate to signal any mistake and/or strange wording.**


	3. Tron Lives

**AN: many thanks to Strawberry's n cream, Tiptip, Juliet Knighly, Krisdaughter of Athena and BetaReject for their reviews! I originally planned to write the third chapter this weekend, but you guys were so nice that I somehow finished it before I realized I had started it. Have a nice read!**

* * *

It didn't make any sense. Beck loathed the Occupation and did a very poor job hiding it... but now he was standing in Tesler's throne room, right after he apparently denounced his friends for joining a rebellion he should have supported? And he was also the one who brought her to the hospital, saving her from some psycho who pretended to be the Renegade? _You're full of surprises, mechanic._ Her obvious astonishment seemed to amuse Tesler.

"Are you going to keep staring at him or do you think you'll thank him?

\- I... thank you, Beck.

\- You're welcome, commander."

 _Commander, uh?_ Someone had not forgiven her for dumping him. To his credit, he was perfectly composed when he turned to the general.

"Sir, if you want the garage to be operational, I should probably...

\- You're right, program. You've got some hiring to do. You can go."

Beck bowed a little to him, then nodded to Paige and left the room. She couldn't help but let a slight sigh escape her lips, which Tesler noticed. The face he turned to her was almost... concerned? It was quite an unusual sight.

"Paige, weren't you two... seeing each other, at some point?"

 _Users._ Her superior was many things to her but at this exact moment, there was nothing she wanted less than to have this kind of discussion with him. She tried to brush if off.

"It's complicated."

 _No, it's not. You left him. And now you feel guilty because he apparently saved you from derezzolution. But not quite guilty enough to forgive him the way he just treated you._ Maybe it was actually complicated, after all. Fortunately, Tesler seemed to accept this explanation and switched back to the role they were probably both more comfortable with.

"We have more pressing matters to deal with anyway. Clu is going to board the ship in a few minutes and we have to welcome him in the main hangar. He'll want a full report, obviously, but... since we have the garage back under control, I don't think he needs to know about the rebelling mechanics. They're gone and if they're smart, they'll never be back. Doesn't it mean that the Renegade is our only problem?

\- I... I guess it does, Sir.

\- Good!"

He put a hands on her shoulder.

"I know you'd understand, Paige. There's no need to pester the Liberator with annoying details. Let's go, now, we really don't want to have him waiting for us."

On the short journey to the main hangar, she tried to process everything. There was a new Renegade in Argon, way more dangerous than the first one. Somehow, she had been saved by a program she tried to cut out of her life a few cycles ago. The very same program, barely hiding his support to the rebellion until recently, was now working for the Occupation. Tesler, the program who'd been trusted by Clu himself with the Occupation of Argon, was now asking her to hide crucial information from the Liberator. Something was happening and she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet. When she'd have some time to herself, there was something she wanted to try with her disk memory...

"Everything is ready, Sir!

\- Good, commander."

 _Commander?_ Paige shook herself out of her thoughts... and realized that Tesler was talking to Pavel. The garage wasn't the only thing he lost, apparently. And yet he was still showing the same obsequiousness to the general, like nothing happened. She wondered how Tesler could be so oblivious so his subordinate's true character. Pavel was probably plotting his revenge already and Paige promised herself to watch him closely.

An elegant ship passed through the hatch of the hangar. Tesler motionned his commanders to follow him and approached a cleared space right next to where Clu's personal cruiser was deploying his landing gear. A few moments later, the Liberator set foot on the flagship, followed by Dyson and a squad of Black guards. Tesler dropped to one knee, imitated by his two commanders.

"Welcome aboard, Sir.

\- Rise, general. I won't be staying for long.

\- Sir?"

Clu didn't explain himself immediately. His personal guards had deployed themselves and were making sure that no one could hear what he was apparently about to tell them. _Great, the cycle was short of secrets so far._

"The Renegade is still on the loose, isn't he?

\- Sir, I assure you we're doing everything we can to–

\- I know, general. Don't you wonder why I haven't derezzed you yet?"

Paige couldn't see Tesler's face but she could tell, from the way his shoulders suddenly tensed, that the possibility of his... early retirement had indeed crossed his mind.

"I... I do, Sir.

\- It's quite simple, really. Had you failed for so many cycles to arrest a simple rogue program, there would be nothing but voxels left of you by now. There's no room in the perfect system for such incompetence. Luckily for you... and for your immediate subordinates, the Renegade isn't a simple rogue program."

She felt a surge of excitation. She knew there was something strange !

"He's far more dangerous than that. He's honest however, we have to give him that much. He told us the truth from the beginning, and while we had excellent reasons to believe he was lying, Dyson has since managed to obtain conclusive evidence of the contrary. Tron lives. And he's the Renegade."

* * *

Tron did live and was currently angry at himself. Pacing the northern side of Argon's Square, he was waiting for the mechanics who were supposed to arrive shortly. Much to his irritation, it let him some time to think about the way he handled things with Beck, and "poorly" was the first word that came to his mind. The young program didn't know Clu. He could not imagine what the Traitor was capable of. To him, Tesler and his Occupation were the enemy and the Games were the height of cruelty. The Coup was a historical event and the Purge targeted a mysterious kind of programs he'd never met. _So why didn't you take the time to explain him?_

Because he hadn't even thought of it. His fight against the Black guards had sent him back in time, to the terrible cycle when trusted allies turned against him and their Creator. The old monitor had reacted in the same way he had reacted then : by derezzing the threat. That's what he was programmed for. And this time, without Dyson and Clu to finish the work of the Black guards, he had been victorious. Nine programs had ceased to be so that he could keep fighting for the Grid. When Beck had questioned his methods, Tron had felt annoyance, not remorse.

Luckily, the young program had agreed to stay part of the Uprising. His new position wouldn't expose him to this kind of situation and the security program fully intended to spare him as much of the dirty work as he'd be able to. Beck deserved some rest. And needed some time to reflect on his feelings toward the Occupation commander! _Kids these days... look elsewhere for a few cycles and suddenly they're dating the enemy. And even when they're not dating them anymore, they're still trying to save their life._ Maybe his apprentice was right. Maybe this Paige wasn't like the rest of the Occupation. But it didn't matter, not anymore. Not with Clu's army in Argon.

A hooded program interrupted his thoughts.

"Renegade?"

 _Flynn help me._ His white disk was back to its place, attached under his normal one, but he obviously wasn't wearing his white suit. Not even his black usual one : sporting a bright T wasn't the best way to start an exfiltration. Tron went for his stealth suit and had his helmet on, so he supposed it kind of made sense for the female program not to be sure who she was addressing. But still.

"Yes. What if I hadn't been the Renegade, though?

\- Not many civilian programs switch their circuits off."

 _Point taken._ Maybe she wasn't that reckless, finally. When he saw her blue hair under the hood, he understood that she had to be Mara, who had tried to join the revolution when Beck caught her messing with the Occupation. _A promising recruit..._

"Renegade, about what you said earlier..."

What he said earlier? He almost asked her what she meant, since they were meeting for the first time, but he remembered just in time that she had no way to know that. The point of the white suit he had lent to Beck was precisely to conceal his identity, and it had done just that. The only problem was that Tron had no idea what Beck had said or done as the Renegade while he was himself dealing with the crew of the Super Recognizer. When the mechanic gave him his disk back, he had only explained that his colleagues would wait for him in Argon Square. Then he set off to the hospital on his lightcycle, with Paige's unconscious body cradled in his arms. _Quite a romantic view, if you ask me!_

Another program approached them, fortunately ending the conversation before Tron had to make a wild guess about Beck's previous declarations. Then another one. A few minutes and several programs later, Mara confidently stated:

"We're all here. I mean, everybody who stood up to the Occupation. What's going to happen to our colleagues?

\- Don't worry about them, they did nothing wrong and Clu's army is going to need all the mechanics it can find. The sentries have probably heard of your little feat by now, so we won't try to reach the train station or the highway. We're going to use the tunnels to get to the Outlands..."

He was only answered by a collective gasp and didn't even try to suppress his smile under his visor.

"It's not as bad as you imagine. Follow me, and try not to look guilty."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. I really want to stay true to the characters, do not hesitate to bring any inconsistency to my attention.**


	4. Memories

**AN : Here's the fourth chapter! You guys should thank BetaReject, her review on the third chapter was extra motivating and got me all pumped up.**

 **Barium is a made-up city, Seto is a random name I picked for the male medic friend of Paige. The female one is Rox according to the Wiki, but the poor guy got so few screen time they didn't even bother to name him.**

 **Have a nice read !**

* * *

"Tron lives. And he's the Renegade."

 _My, my! Isn't that an unexpected development ?_ Among other things, it meant that discrediting Tesler in Clu's eyes would be even harder than it had already been. One could hardly blame the general for failing to capture a program who escaped the Liberator himself! On the bright side, the said general, for the same reason, would probably not be quite as intransigent with his subordinates as he used to. Pavel quickly glanced at his dear colleague to see if she had reached the same conclusion. But Paige didn't look thoughtful. Nor as dumbfounded as she ought to be, come to think of it. She seemed almost... relieved?

Clu wasn't finished, though.

"You'll keep this information to yourselves, of course. We don't know yet why he decided to stay in Argon instead of trying to spread the rebellion to the neighbouring... unpoliced cities. I'm not going to let him a chance to fix this mistake, however. The bulk of my forces and I are going to secure Barium, Bismuth and Gallium."

Paige flinched. _Interesting._ Another topic to investigate.

"Dyson will take care of Purgos -"

Now it was his turn to flinch. Purgos had been his district. He hadn't even had the time to properly set his grip on the city before Tesler stripped him of it!

"And come back here to find a way to deal with the Renegade. He's not to be derezzed. I want him in one piece. Is that clear?

\- Yes, Sir."

Pavel could have given his superior a few lessons about dissimulation. The general had tried to keep a neutral tone, but what he thought of the new situation was painfully obvious. He didn't like it at all. _Because you realize there's no way you're going to pull this off, maybe?_ Tesler wasn't a schemer. His efficiency lay in his brutality. He had almost managed to derezz the Renegade a few times... capturing him was a whole other matter.

If Clu was aware of his general's limitations, he didn't show it. He simply nodded and turned back to his ship, motioning Dyson to follow him. The head of Argon's Occupation was effectively dismissed. Pavel effortlessly hid his smile when his superior's gauntlets started to gleam an ominous orange light. Tesler wasn't simply angry... he was afraid. To his credit, he didn't show it when he turned to face his two commanders.

"Pass the word around, Pavel. The Renegade is not to be engaged until further notice. His appearances must be reported to me, however. Every single one of them.

\- Right away, Your Sagaciousness."

He left the general with Paige and quickly found a Black guard to dispatch the new orders in his place. More important matters required his time and attention.

Once he was secluded in his private quarters, Pavel sat on his favorite chair and started thinking. Tron was an opportunity for him. If he played his cards right, he could ignore Tesler and favorably impress Dyson and, more importantly, Clu. It would only be a matter of time before he was promoted back to general. There was, however, the slight problem of his dear colleague. Paige was almost as smart as himself, as much as it pained him to admit it. And she was loyal to Tesler. Something had to be done about that. _Maybe framing her was too ambitious. I should have had her derezzed..._ But the Renegade didn't derezz programs back then _._ It was just his luck that the evasive rebel had switched to more direct methods a few cycles too late for Pavel to use him as a scapegoat!

What was done was done, however. He had to find something else. Maybe... maybe authentic proof would succeed where fabricated evidence had not? The ex-general of Purgos thought of Paige's reaction upon hearing the Renegade's true identity. And then of the way she flinched when Clu told them where he was going. Something was off. But what ? There was no point in confronting her, she would contemptuously laugh him off and confidently walk away, like she always did. For now, this trail was a dead end. Pavel let out a frustrated growl.

He had, fortunately, another line of attack. Her loyalty toward Tesler. It was beyond the classic relationship between a commanding officer and his subordinate. It probably had its roots in their common past. A past that Pavel was about to explore! A satisfied smile slowly growing on his face, he walked to his desk and took his datapad. _How naive of you to trust me with your upgrades, Sir..._

Thanks to Gorn's assistance, Pavel had made good use of his regular access to Tesler's disk. Session after session, he had slowly copied his superior's files. He was now in possession of a pretty accurate duplicate of his memories. Whatever happened between Paige and the general, he was going to find out.

* * *

Paige watched Pavel closely as he walked away. She'd had the impression, during Clu's speech, that the two-faced gridbug had checked on her a few times. Had she betrayed anything when Gallium had been mentioned ? It had been a long time since she heard that name... Once the Purge had been over, Tesler had headed back to Tron City with his troops, bringing her with him. Paige never went back. She wasn't sure how she felt about the Occupation establishing itself in her old city. _Don't be silly. Had it been there from the start, Quorra and Ada could have been stopped. Rox, Seto and the others would still be there. And I wouldn't be..._ she stopped her thoughts from taking that road. Fortunately, Tesler chose this moment to speak.

"Paige, I have a mission for you.

\- Yes Sir?

\- We may not be allowed to derezz the Renegade... but I'm not going to let him wreck havoc in my city either. We have to prevent him and his new recruits from starting any trouble. There's a sensitive place I'd like you to watch over.

\- Of course Sir. Where would that be?

\- The garage."

 _Great. That's just great._ Working with Beck, or even near him, was the last thing Paige wanted. Did Tesler think he was making her a favor?

"You don't trust Beck?

\- I do trust him. As much as you can trust a civilian, that is... he's quite upset at the Renegade for almost derezzing you, he has no reason to sympathize with his cause. Several of his colleagues, however, are now part of the rebellion. They know how much we rely on the garage for the maintenance of our forces. They're familiar with the place, it would make sense for them to strike there. And since you know the new manager..."

Was that a smile on the general's lips? It was gone before Paige could decide. She reluctantly nodded and tried to keep a neutral face.

"I'll do as you wish, Sir. Nothing will happen to this garage on my watch.

\- I certainly hope so, Paige. For both of us."

That didn't call for a reply and she gave none. Tesler walked past her, visibly heading for his throne room. Paige supposed that he needed some time alone. As she did. There was something she wanted to check before leaving for the garage. She took a lift to the upper bridges, where her quarters were located. Once she got into her room, she locked the door behind her and reached for her disk.

When the false Renegade - whom she now suspected to be Tron - had severed her arm, her system had shut itself down in order to prevent the propagation of the damaged code. That was quite usual in case of serious injury. This security measure didn't necessarily impact every process, however. Sometimes, auxiliary functions kept running. Paige opened her memory bank. As a former medic, she had a pretty good idea of what she was looking for. It would be a lone file in an isolated folder. Her fingers danced among the repertories for several minutes... and there it was. She repressed a surge of excitation and slowly extracted the bright icon. The timestamp matched her short period of unconsciousness. It was an audio file. She launched it.

Paige heard the characteristic whirling sound of an activated disk. It was right after her shutdown. The black program was probably standing above her body and she could hear the voxels of her arm scattering on the ground. That was not a pleasant sound. Then, someone cried :

"TRON! DON'T!"

So she'd been right about her opponent's identity. And at least another program knew who was hiding behind the suit. _I mean, he's not really hiding. There's this bright symbol on his torso._ Which made her realize that it was actually the Renegade who impersonated Tron and not the other way around. The recording already raised more questions than it answered. Tron didn't reply to the plea and the unknown voice repeated :

"Please don't.

\- She's one of them."

 _So that's how the mighty Tron sounds..._ both programs had their helmets on and their voices weren't recognizable, but it was still something to hear the infamous Traitor. Especially when he was arguing about the necessity to derezz her.

"But she's not like them."

 _Why, thank you I guess!  
_

"Yet she didn't join you when you gave her the chance."

Paige stopped the playback by reflex. Join him when he gave her the chance? Was Tron talking to the Renegade and, more importantly, was the Renegade - or had he been, anyway - the one trying to save her from the very program he claimed to emulate? She cautiously resumed the playback.

"She was going to, eventually! But now, thanks to your mad ex apprentice, she thinks I blow innocent programs for fun. And you just derezzed a whole squad... that's not what we do, what's wrong with you?"

 _His mad apprentice ?_ There was a third program pretending to be the program who pretended to be Tron ? And they knew each other but didn't work together ? Worse, at least two of them were actually opposing each other? _What a mess,_ _Clu has no idea what's really going on..._

"What's wrong with me? Look at the sea, will you?"

Tron sounded angry. Paige was glad she wasn't the one he was talking to. On the other hand, it might have been less uncomfortable than an amputation. The other program had probably looked at the sea by this point, and whatever there was to see _\- Clu's fleet! -_ had shocked him into silence. Tron continued where he had left off.

"That's what's wrong with me. Clu's here and he brought a few friends. We're no longer fighting a small Occupation force led by an incompetent. I don't like it either, but the game has changed. Good intentions won't cut it, not anymore. We have to do what needs to be done. Remember the Coliseum? Derezz or be derezzed.

\- I didn't... I want to help programs, that's not what I signed for.

\- You think DAMAGED CODE SPREADING DETECTED. SHUTDOWN OF AUXILIARY FUNCTIONS."

Paige stared at her disk for a few seconds before realization hit her.

"No! You stupid glitch of a file, you can't stop now! Come on, I need the rest! For Clu's sake!"

If she managed to hurt the file's feelings, it didn't show. It certainly didn't work either, since the playback didn't resume. It was over. _You're greedy, Paige. You've already learned a lot._ Tron was indeed alive but he wasn't the Renegade. At least not until very recently. The Renegade, her Renegade, wasn't Tron. He didn't agree with the Traitor on the way to lead their revolution and even prevented him from derezzing her. _Is it just me or does he spend more time saving me than fighting Tesler?_ There was also this third mysterious program, who was apparently behind the recent bombings... she had to sort this out.

Another question remained unanswered. The Renegade saved her once again, fine. But it was Beck who brought her to the hospital... did it mean what she thought it meant? She frowned. Suddenly, Paige was glad Tesler had tasked her with watching over the garage. She stormed out of her room. _You're in for it, mechanic._

* * *

 **Beck has no idea what's coming for him... please review to let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you're looking forward to in the next ones :)**


	5. Out

**AN: And this week's MVRs (Most Valuable Readers) are... Strawberry's n cream, Juliet Knighly, BetaReject and Krisdaughter of Athena! Thank you so much for your reviews. As any writer knows, feedback is very motivating. It's great to know that 130 people have viewed 350 pages of this story so far, but it's even greater to read a couple words of encouragement, a few lines of interpretation or several paragraphs of theories about future developments :D**

 **There will be an important question in the notes at the end, do not hesitate to make your preferences known!**

* * *

She didn't understand how a group of twenty six programs had the slightest chance of going unnoticed if the Occupation started looking for them in any serious way, but the Renegade apparently had a plan. He led them through narrow streets and dark alleys. Honest programs weren't used to this kind of environment, and it showed: they remained alert and tightly packed. Even Bartik and Hopper, whose morality Mara considered doubtful at best, seemed to take comfort in the proximity of the mechanics they usually bullied. She couldn't help but wonder what they were doing there. Not so long ago, Hopper had tried to arrest their white-suited leader right after the latter had prevented the public derezzolution of the Occupation's minion. Had something changed his mind or was he trying to play the long con? Mara promised herself she would keep an eye on Bartik and him.

Speaking of watchful eyes, they had still to bump into a single sentry. It didn't make sense to the blue-haired mechanic: weren't those shady places precisely where you should be sending patrols if you wanted to catch rebels? But the Renegade was obviously used to such complacency from the Occupation. He was walking confidently and didn't seem as cautious as Mara would have imagined. She suspected that asking them to try not to look guilty was more of a way to keep them on their toes than an actual necessity. For now, at least.

It took them thirty minutes to get to the rim of the industrial district. The Renegade drew his disk and cut a passage in a fence, motioning them to go through. He joined them on the other side.

"The entrance to the tunnels isn't far away. Rezz your lightcycles and follow me. There has been a massive explosion some cycles ago–

\- You'd know about that..."

Zed was still a little sour about the race, apparently. But the Great pyrotechnist, Stealer of bikes and Destroyer of dreams didn't take offense.

"Yes. My point is, there are probably a lot of debris. Maybe even collapsed tunnels. Don't go too fast and be ready to brake at any moment."

 _Sounds like Able when we're about to test a bike..._ the thought put a sad smile on Mara's lips and reminded her that the Renegade had promised to explain her what had happened to the senior mechanic. She didn't know why her first reaction had been to suspect him. Grief had probably clouded her judgment. It didn't make any sense for the brave rebel she had come to admire to start blowing up innocent programs, especially ones he had saved more than once! As logical as this conclusion was, though, he was linked to those events, one way or another. The real culprit had been wearing his suit.

For now the said suit was mounting on a lightcycle and Mara rezzed her own, as the rest of the fugitives. They slowly entered one of the tunnels in single file. At first everything looked quite normal and she wondered why they weren't going faster, but soon they had to drive around small piles of debris. The deeper they went, the more extensive the damages were. Twice, they had to stop completely while the Renegade and two or three of them were cutting their way through the rubble. The second time found her next to Zed. He had a thoughtful look behind his bike's windshield. _Maybe he's starting to resent Tron a little bit less for interrupting the race ?_

It took them almost an hour to reach the exit their guide had in mind. Mara was glad she could see the sky again and for a few seconds, she didn't even realize they were now in the Outlands. Surrounded by... nothing. Argon was concealed behind a crest and the landscape was barely lit by a dim light falling through the clouds. There were no buildings, no energy lines on the ground, the circuits of their lightcycles and suits were the brightest things in sight. Mara realized that the vast majority of the Grid had to be like that : dark, empty. _Foreign._

The Renegade shook them out of their awe.

"Alright. I know you tried to protect the... to protect me because it felt like the right thing to do, but now you've had time to think and some of you have probably realized they didn't want to go as far as to join the Uprising. Am I correct?"

Nobody answered but several programs uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other.

"If you go this way, you'll reach the highway to Gallium. Keep Argon behind your left shoulder, don't fall in any crevasse and it won't take you more than thirty minutes. The city will be a two-hour drive away after that. There are no orange guys there. Not yet. Keep a low profile, don't stick together and you should be fine. Questions?"

There were none. Three mechanics simply nodded, murmured timid thanks and drove away. Then five more. And four after them. But Tron was still waiting. Finally, Link walked to him. He tried to say something but failed. The Renegade put a hand on his shoulder and the thin mechanic finally murmured:

"Thank you, Tron. I wish I could...  
\- Don't worry. Thank you for what you've done already, program."

Link straightened himself up and started to walk away, but he seemed to remember something.

"You know, I'm not mad at you. For the roadster. I didn't really deserve it anyway."

Since he wasn't looking at the Renegade, he didn't notice his reaction. The white helmet was slightly cocked on the side. It looked to Mara like he had no idea what Link was talking about. She realized that she had seen him in this exact posture some time earlier: when she had reminded him about his promise regarding Able's derezzolution. Did the mighty Tron suffer from memory loss ? _He's old, after all... some programs even say Flynn brought him from the old system!_

Old or not, his voice didn't waver when he addressed the remaining programs.

"Last chance to change your minds."

Nobody answered but the silence was different this time. It was determined, not embarrassed. Mara counted their little group: Zed, Dash, Copper, Bartik, Hopper and seven others whose names she didn't remember. Thirteen new freedom fighters, herself included, exactly half of the original group. She could only hope they'd prove more reliable than Rasket and Moog! _At least,_ she comforted herself, _it's not like Tron can send me back, this time._ She was going to make sure dismissing her was the last thing on his mind.

A few minutes later, while they were speeding through the bare desolation of the Outlands, she suddenly remembered someone and felt ashamed not to have thought of him sooner. _What's Beck going to do when he realizes we're gone?_

* * *

For now, Beck was walking toward Able's office. _My office now, I guess._ But he knew it would take him a long time to start considering the room as his. _Users, I still haven't come around to emptying Bodhi's locker!_ No, he wasn't going to move Able's things anytime soon. His chair, however... his big, comfortable chair... Beck was totally going to use it. He had just spent one hour explaining the situation to the remaining mechanics, organizing new teams and setting up new shifts in order to keep the garage operational. He needed more manpower, it was as simple as that. But right now he needed some rest even more, and he couldn't afford to disappear in his quarters. _Yeah, Able's chair will do._

He entered the familiar room, closed the door behind him and let a loud sigh out.

"Tired?"

The voice made Beck jump. He quickly cast an eye over the room and his glance was drawn by orange circuits in a very recognizable pattern. Paige was standing against the back wall, a datapad in hand.

"Pai... commander. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He was quite proud of his calm tone but also a little bit disappointed by Paige's own composure. She hadn't even flinched when he had used her official rank instead of her name.

"General Tesler wants me to watch over the garage.

\- Why did he put me in charge if he doesn't trust me?

\- He does trust you," she replied with a scoff, "he thinks you like me and you're angry at the Renegade for hurting me. He's quite fond of subordinates with... personal motivations to obey him. But since so many of your colleagues joined our local troublemaker, the garage is now a potential target.

\- I do, you know. Like you, I mean.

Beck had not planned to bring the subject up in such a way, but he couldn't help it. He was still hurt by her incomprehensible rejection. _Of all people, she decides to trust Pavel and somehow it's my fault and it means we can't see each other again ?_ Flynn knew there would have been an excellent reason for her to break up with him, and probably to try - again - to derezz him while she was at it, but luckily Paige didn't know that reason. Which didn't prevent her from frowning.

"Now is not the time, Beck.

\- You made that much clear, commander.

\- Stop calling me that.

\- I'd call you Paige, but I don't want to... what was it, again? Soften you up."

It was childish of him and he knew it, but he couldn't repress the surge of satisfaction that he felt as her frown deepened into a scowl.

"Funny you say that, mechanic. Because I think that's exactly what you want.

\- Well you're not exactly–

\- Shut up."

 _That was harsh._ Before Beck could react, Paige walked to him, then waved the datapad - Able's datapad, he realized - in his face.

"You've missed quite a few shifts, lately. How come?

\- I've been working on a side project...

\- And yet you still had time for traveling.

\- I didn't!

\- What were you doing in the train to Bismuth, then?"

Beck didn't like where the discussion was headed. Instead of a neutral face, he opted for a mocking one.

"Apart from saving the passengers and yourself, you mean?

\- And Keller, incidentally.

\- Who's Keller?"

His voice wasn't as light as it should have been and he knew it. Something had raised Paige's suspicion. _But what? And why now?_ Instead of answering him, she unexpectedly turned away from him and made a few steps toward the circular desk. Beck stayed where he was. The room remained silent for a few seconds before Paige went on, still not looking at him, her tone abnormally detached.

"You know, I discovered something strange about the Renegade."

He had to do something, anything. If she turned back to him at this moment, his stillness would be a dead giveaway. Beck forced himself to move toward a table and casually picked a baton. He started to fiddle with it and asked in a politely curious voice:

"What would that be?

\- If it was not for him, I would have been derezzed at the crash site, earlier. He protected me.

\- You didn't look really protected when I found you...

\- When you found me, right. How lucky was I that you decided to explore the wreck!

\- I've always been curious."

Beck heard her heels clicking closer and closer but didn't look at her. _You're an innocent program, Beck. You don't have to keep an eye on an approaching Occupation soldier. Just keep doing whatever you're doing._ Paige stopped one, maybe two steps away.

"There's only one problem, Beck.

\- Nothing you can't arrange, I'm sure.

\- You start a time consuming side project a few cycles after the Renegade's first appearance. You decide to travel to Bismuth in the very same train than a deserting military scientist. You happen to find my unconscious body just in time in the middle of a gigantic wreck. That's a lot of coincidences. Too many for my taste."

 _Her voice is so casual !_ _And yet_ s _he knows._ _Somehow._ He felt his whole body tense when he realized that it could only end in a fight. _Kick her in the stomach to gain some space. Draw your disk. Fight your way to the door._ But Paige didn't wait for him to take back the initiative he had so carelessly abandoned to her. He heard a disk activating right next to his neck. When she asked her next question, her tone was cold.

"How long have you been helping the Renegade, Beck?"

* * *

 **Muahaha, you thought she was going to find the full truth after five chapters only? No way. Beck is still in trouble, though. How do you think he's going to pull himself out of this mess?**

 **And now, the important question. When I started this story, I just wanted to extend Uprising, but I have to go somewhere. There are three options. I can:**

 **\- make the junction with Legacy (finish the story where the movie picks it up)**

 **\- write an alternate Legacy (modify the movie to integrate Uprising characters and events)**

 **\- ignore Legacy and write whatever I feel like writing (I could still use the movie characters if you want to see them, but I wouldn't try to respect the movie storyline)**

 **Let me know what you prefer and once again, thank you for reading!**


	6. Promises

**AN: Thanks to Krisdaughter of Athena, A. , BetaReject, an anonymous reader, estefanny1110, Juliet Knighly and 111111777777 for their reviews! I love to read your feedback and theories, guys, keep them flowing!**

 **As for the question I asked at the end of the previous chapter, it's still pending. There's no clear majority and I won't have to make the decision immediately, so don't hesitate to voice your preference :)**

* * *

"That's a lot of coincidences. Too many for my taste."

Up to this point, she hadn't been one hundred percent sure. Maybe ninety, ninety five. But the way Beck's shoulders suddenly tensed didn't leave any doubt in her mind. She drew her disk and activated it a few centimeters from his exposed neck. She didn't want to hurt him - yet - but she wouldn't have a choice if he tried to resist. _Might as well prevent any rash move!_ Then she asked, because she had to hear it from him.

"How long have you been helping the Renegade, Beck?"

Paige expected a lot of things, but not the reaction she got. He didn't deny. He didn't confess. He didn't crumble under the evidence. He didn't try to find out if he could move faster than her disk. He simply turned his head to make eye contact with her, a curious look on his face.

"Excuse me?"

A lot of programs had tried to play dumb with her since she'd joined the army and she almost rolled her eyes, but there was something different. Beck didn't look like he was trying to trick her. He seemed genuinely... confused? _He probably thought he'd never get caught._ The realization made her angry. This stupid, idealistic, impetuous mechanic had had the gall to join the rebellion, right under her nose, and he had hoped to get away with it ? She brought her disk even closer to his neck and asked again.

"You heard me. How long have you been helping the Renegade?

\- Helping the Renegade... right. Of course! Sorry commander, I had a long day and just when I thought I could get some rest, my ex-girlfriend apparently decided to derezz me, so...

\- I'm not your ex-girlfriend! And if I wanted to derezz you, I'd already have!

\- Then would you mind..."

Beck slowly raised his hands and started to turn around, keeping a safe distance with the whirling orange edge. They were now facing each other, Paige's disk between them. The mechanic didn't seem to notice and insisted on his previous point.

"We were dating, I think it makes you my ex-girlfriend.

\- We weren't dating.

\- Didn't you dump me?

\- I had to!

\- Well you can't dump someone you're not dating, commander."

 _Ok, I guess he has a point. Tesler and Pavel thought we were dating, too... maybe they're right and I'm just afraid of commitment because... wait. How did we get there?_ She had been lost in her thoughts for a few seconds. _Clever little son of a gridbug!_ Her disk was now pointed at the ground and Paige raised it back to Beck's throat. Then she waved away this silly discussion and got back to the point.

"I doesn't matter anymore, Beck. You're a rebel and I'm an Occupation soldier. I have to arrest you.

\- Will you?"

His tone wasn't provocative, nor frightened. Beck sounded genuinely curious and maybe a little worried. _Does he seriously think that I'm not going to..._ realization hit her. Paige actually didn't know what she was going to do. She knew what she should do, of course: put lightcuffs on his wrists and take him to the prison to be thoroughly interrogated. But that wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to... _to what? You can't let him go just because he saved you. Twice. He works for the other side, the enemy! Or does he?_ There it was. The beginning of a solution. She replied in her most neutral voice.

"Maybe not. You could prove useful."

Beck's face immediately closed off.

"I'm not going to betray the revolution, commander.

\- I'm not asking you to betray anyone. And will you stop calling me commander, for Clu's sake?

\- That's what you are. Who you are.

\- Not long ago you were calling me Paige and it worked just as well."

 _That was a mistake._ His cold formality had hurt her but she shouldn't have showed it. Paige knew it as soon as the words left her treacherous lips, and the slight smile on Beck's face confirmed it beyond doubt. She had to keep going before he had a chance to take the inadvertent bait.

"Anyway, I want you to... to deliver a message.

\- What kind of message?

\- I want to meet the Renegade."

They were both stunned by her words. Somehow, Paige had not admitted that it was what she had in mind before hearing herself say it out loud. She wanted to meet the Renegade. She wanted to know why he saved her, to ask him about Tron and the unknown program who had derezzed civilians in his name. _That would be treason... or necessary investigation? Clu needs to know what's going on. Beck probably doesn't have the answers, but he's the key to the Renegade._ This reasoning would presumably not convince Tesler, if he were to find out what she was up to, but it would do for now. Her momentary prisoner could not read her mind, however, and looked understandably suspicious.

"And why would the Renegade want to meet you?

\- To discuss certain matters.

\- Like his arrest?

\- No. I mean, yes, but I doubt we could agree on that. I have other subjects in mind.

\- It's quite an obvious trap.

\- Come on Beck, my traps are more clever than that! I just want to talk to him! And if you don't want to deliver the message, I might as well take you to the prison right now.

\- That won't be necessary. I'll tell him."

The idea seemed to amuse him. Paige frowned. _I just blew his cover and he's up to something new already? Is he ever going to learn?_

"Don't make me regret this offer. You promise you will?

\- I promise... Paige."

Hearing her name from him, even in such circumstances, felt strangely good. She almost managed to suppress her smile before it reached her lips. Almost. Beck couldn't miss it and his tone was undeniably cheerful when he resumed the conversation.

"Well I'm glad we could reach an agreement! Breaking out of prison would have been boring without you."

She grunted.

"You couldn't even leave your cell without me, mechanic.

\- You'd be surprised, but I hope you're going to take my word. Trying and showing you wouldn't make for a fun date.

\- For the last time, Beck, we were... we are not dating!

\- But we have to. It's your duty."

Paige was floored. _My duty ?_ _Alright, I'll bite._

"Please enlighten me.

\- We've established that I'm part of the resistance.

\- Of the rebellion.

\- If you will. Yet you don't intend to arrest me.

\- That could change very soon..."

He waved her objection away, like he didn't take her seriously. And she realized he was right. She liked the mechanic. He was misguided, a little bit annoying sometime, but fundamentally sympathetic. _Plus he has saved me twice._ It would take at least Beck revealing himself as the Renegade for her to seriously consider handing him over to Tesler! The thought amused her and didn't disturb her as much as it should have. Tesler had saved her too, she was loyal to him. Why did it feel like the right thing to protect the mechanic from him? Beck was fortunately impervious to her inner trouble and he carried on.

"Let's say it doesn't. Can you really let a dangerous rebel roam the city?

\- You're not going anywhere, Beck. I'm watching over the garage, remember?

\- Of course. But what happens at the end of the last shift, when the mechanics go home?

\- I'll keep an eye on you.

\- During my free time?

\- Of course.

\- On your own free time?

\- It's not like I can explain the situation to Tesler, so yes.

\- Then we'll be spending our free time together. Sounds like dating to me!"

Beck never knew how close he got to have his smirk kicked off his face.

* * *

 _They're still untrained. It's fine._ At least, that was what Tron had to say to himself to remain calm. They were going so slowly! Of the thirteen programs following him, three were passable drivers and a fourth one - Mara - was obviously trying her best. The others were overly cautious, driving like every rock was a potential contact mine. _Even before my lessons, Beck was bolder than that..._ it took a literal abyss to find his first limits!

But Beck was one of a kind and that was precisely the reason why the old monitor had chosen him. It took more than a gifted program to make a revolution and he might as well get used to training more... ordinary students. _Fine. Let's start now, then._ He braked and waited for his recruits to gather around him.

"You know... a slow lightcycle is actually more likely to fall in a crevasse."

He sped away before anyone could react, grinning under his visor. A short glance back proved him that the warning had been understood: the thirteen bikes were now tailing him. He wasn't going as fast as he could, obviously, but it was a lot better now. It didn't take them long to reach the bridge. Tron slowed down a little bit as the structure rezzed itself in front of his lightcycle. It was Able's work, and the old mechanic had been quite proud of it. Maybe Mara would like to know that later.

Once they let the bridge behind them, it was only a matter of minutes to the hideout. When the last bike passed the elevator's doors, Tron let a satisfied sigh out.

"Alright, we're safe now. I've been hiding here for quite a long time, the Occupation won't find us. Until further notice, no one is to go outside without me. Understood?"

A collective yes answered him.

"I'll show you around and we'll... configure new quarters for you. The place is quite flexible."

The garage didn't impress them, of course. Something told him that they would quickly find ways to upgrade it, which would prove useful in the foreseeable future. If the hideout was to become a decent base of operations, it would need more infrastructure than the medicalized bachelor flat it had been so far.

The simulation room, on the other hand, caused a buzz of admiring exclamations. _Ironic, considering they'll probably come to hate this place..._ or the training sessions it was going to host, at least. Tron finally brought them to the main level and let them rush toward the window. The Outlands were beautiful in their way, especially with Argon's lights in the far background. After a few moments of contemplation, the householder clapped his hands to get the attention of his guests.

"You'll have plenty of time to enjoy the view later."

 _No, they won't, because you're going to make sure they're either training, resting or cursing you under their breath when they think you can't hear them._ Beck had been lucky to have to share his time between Tron and Able, even if he had probably not seen things that way. The new recruits, however, couldn't use that excuse. Their time belonged to Tron... and he intended to make full use of it.

"We passed a storage level when we came from the simulation room. You're going to rezz your accommodation there. A mechanic helped me build this place, I'm sure you'll be able to tweek it a little."

They all left, except for Mara. Seeing that she was not following, a mechanic _\- Beck's other friend, Zod, Zed or something -_ tried to stay too, but she motioned him to go with the rest of them. It slightly annoyed Tron, who had planned to tell the whole group about Able's fate. They'd probably be glad to learn that their former boss had been part of the very Uprising they just joined. But the blue-haired program had thought that the Renegade was the one behind Able's death. And he was the Renegade, as far as his new recruits were concerned, so a private interview might be welcome to dissipate any potential remaining doubts.

He answered her silent question with a slight nod and she walked to him. _Where to start? From the beginning, I guess..._

"The first time I met Able, I was in a very bad way..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, criticism welcome !**


	7. Matchmaker

**AN: Kudos to BetaReject, Krisdaughter of Athena, The Judge of Fics, Strawberry's n Cream, Estef1110, 111111777777 and Juliet Knighly for their reviews, you guys rock :)**

 **As Tron would put it, good news, I found work, bad news, I found work. I have enough money to keep paying my Internet subscription, but much less free time than before. I'm afraid you'll have to wait longer for each update.  
**

 **This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous ones because I wanted to end the first cycle. A lot has happened already, our characters deserve a good night's sleep, don't you think?**

* * *

"... but somehow, he broke out. It seems that he decided to take revenge on us, so he impersonated me and derezzed innocent programs to tarnish my name. Then he captured you because he had discovered that Able cared about you. We decided to split, I went to fight him while Able tried to rescue you... you know how it ended."

She did. Able's screams would haunt her for a long time, and knowing that she had been used as a bait to trap her mentor made things even worse. _If he hadn't cared for me, he'd still be alive..._ Her thoughts must have been obvious, because she suddenly felt Tron's hand on her shoulder.

"It was not your fault, Mara. If anyone is to blame, it's me, I should have... permanently disabled him when we captured him.

\- Is it done now?"

He shook his masked head.

"He managed to escape. But I'll find him, you have my word.

\- Him... does he have a name?"

The security program didn't reply immediately and dropped his hand from her shoulder. Mara squinted her eyes, like she was trying to see through the black visor _. Why doesn't he show his face, now?_ But the answer he finally gave pushed her doubts to the background of her mind, and raised new questions.

"His name is Cyrus."

Cyrus. The strange program who introduced himself as a friend of Beck's. The mechanic seemed uncomfortable with him and Mara had thought that he was simply embarrassed by Cyrus' private jokes, but maybe she had been wrong. _Did he know something already?_

"You didn't tell everything to me, did you?

\- What makes you think that?

It had taken Mara quite some time to finally understand that Able answered her questions with more questions when he didn't want her to discover something. More time than she cared to admit. But she had finally seen through the sly old mechanic's tricks, and she was not about to fall for them again in Tron's mouth, even if he seemed genuinely curious. _Those old timers are all the same... but it's not going to work this time, I'll get my answer._

"I've met Cyrus. He knew Beck, and Beck knew him. Why?"

The security program turned his back on her and took a few steps towards the bay window.

"Some secrets are not mine to tell.

\- What does it even mean? Is Beck safe, at least? Won't Cyrus try to hurt him too?

\- I left someone in Argon, someone I trust. He'll protect Beck if Cyrus comes back for him."

He didn't say Beck was safe, and Mara noticed it. _Oh Beck, I knew we shouldn't have left without you... why weren't you with us instead of Flynn knows where, doing Flynn knows what?_ Now he was alone, in Argon, at the mercy of a lunatic killer. She pointed an accusing finger at the white-suited program.

"Like you protected Able, you mean? Your record is not impressive so far, are you even really Tron or a wannabe hero who thought he could fill his shoes?"

That was a little harsh, considering he just helped them leave the city, but Mara was worried and unwilling to trust a third party with Beck's safety. Luckily, her little fit paid off as her interlocutor's helmet disappeared after a slight pause. Before her stood Tron. The Protector himself. Her anger vanished instantly and she managed to close her mouth.

"Happy?

\- Wow... it's really you! I mean, like, Tron!

\- Thank you for the vote of confidence.

\- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! But Bodhi's gone, Able's gone... I can't lose Beck too. And since you didn't want to show your face, I thought that maybe...

\- Fair enough. I've been impersonated often enough lately for you to be cautious."

For some reason, his own words seemed to amuse him. A small smile floated on his lips for a few seconds. Mara didn't know yet that it was as close as a laugh as her new mentor was ever going to get.

"Anyway, I hope you're satisfied now?

\- Yes sir.

\- Then join the others and come back here as soon as you're done with your accommodations. I'll explain what awaits you all in the foreseeable future. Hint, it's training."

The blue-haired program had always been eager for action and this prospect should have pleased her, but something held her joyful exclamation back. There was an almost predatory look on Tron's face, and she wasn't entirely sure it was aimed at the Occupation...

* * *

"My, my, you're more devious than I thought, sir!"

Truth to be told, Pavel was quite admiring of Tesler. The man had his moments, but usually he wasn't the most cunning officer the commander had served under. Dyson, for example, was far more intelligent and far scarier. At least that's what Pavel had thought until a few moments ago. He set the datapad back on the desk and crossed his hands behind his neck.

"Not very nice of you to have Paige's friends derezzed and to frame someone else for it... how would my dear colleague react if she realized that her loyalty toward you was built on such a lie, I wonder?"

He didn't actually wonder, of course. He perfectly knew. His fellow commander would instantly turn against Tesler to avenge her friends. _And rightly so... that was a nasty trick to play on her._ Pavel's newfound respect for the general didn't last, however. The idea had been great, earning him the fierce devotion of a capable subordinate. The execution had been almost flawless, leaving very few witnesses who had no interest whatsoever in telling Paige the truth, considering she'd probably derezz them for their participation right before confronting Tesler. But after that? Pavel sneered at the general's imprudence. _With such damnable evidence on your disk, why would you ever let anyone access it?_

Now, the precious information was available to someone who could make good use of it. _Getting rid of Tesler and turning Paige into a real traitor in the same move... how practical!_ It was, almost literally, derezzing two programs with one disk.

"When I think of all the time I've wasted trying to frame you, my dear Paige... had I known that there was actually a good reason for you to rebel!"

There was, however, a slight problem. Paige didn't know Tesler had betrayed her. And there was no way Pavel could convince her of it, since she was well placed to know how unreliable a disk memory could be when it came from him. He frowned. Had he accidentally secured Tesler's position by failing to frame Paige the first time?

"Come on, Pavel, think. There has to be a way. She doesn't trust you, that much it certain. Which means someone else has to tell her the truth. Someone who doesn't know it yet... someone who must discover it... someone foolishly honest she'll have no reason to doubt..."

And he knew someone exactly like that. A creepy smile pursed his lips.

"Now, Renegade... how are we going to get this interesting memory file to you?"

The white-suited program had always gone easy on Paige and had rescued her at least once. He obviously hoped for her to switch sides. If Pavel managed to make the leak look like an accident, the Renegade would jump on the occasion to rally his precious Paige...

"You two will make a lovely couple. Until I get you fighting each other in the Coliseum for Clu's entertainment, that is... then Argon will have a new general."

It sounded like a plan.

* * *

Much to Beck's disappointment, Paige's only reaction to his antics had been to glare at him and to leave Able's office. His office. But he was not about to concede defeat. They'd be stuck together for most of their time and he knew that something between them only waited to be awaken again. Or so he hoped, at least. And since he couldn't be the Renegade anymore with a garage to manage and a watchful commander behind his shoulder, he had nothing better to do that to court the charming brunette again. _The charming brunette... I'd get a close look at the points of her heels if I called her that aloud._

For now, however, she didn't want Beck. She wanted the Renegade, and Beck had promised her to contact him. A piece of cake.

 _"Renegade?_

 _\- Why, hello Beck, how can I help you?_

 _\- Someone wants to meet you._

 _\- Who?_

 _\- It's a surprise, but I'll tell you this : she's stunning._

 _\- You had my curiosity but now you have my attention._

 _\- You player..._

 _\- Guilty. Where and when shall I meet her?_

 _\- The next night cycle, on the docks?_

 _\- Let me check... that would work._

 _\- Alright, I'll tell her. Behave!_

 _\- Always."_

Secret communication was definitely easier when it was limited to one's head. But since Paige probably expected him to discretely leave the garage and leave an encrypted message somewhere, he couldn't exactly tell her the meeting was already set. He decided to wait for the following cycle, and left the office for his quarters to finally get some deserved rest.


	8. Lost cause

**AN: Thanks to Juliet Knighly, Krisdaughter of Athena and our anonymous Guest for their reviews! You know what they say, one review a day keeps the writer's block away :)**

 **This chapter took longer than I thought, but on the bright side it's the longest so far! I hope you'll enjoy it.  
**

* * *

There were many ways to exit sleep mode, and he had experienced quite a lot of them through his boisterous existence. Waking up to the stern face of the Traitor himself was definitely not among the most enjoyable ones, in Hopper's informed opinion.

"Rise and shine, program! We'll sleep in when Clu's overthrown."

 _Why am I even here?_ When the mechanics had sided with the Renegade, Hopper had joined them quite instinctively. First, he didn't like Pavel. The gridbug had tried to frame him, a loyal auxiliary to the Occupation, as the mysterious white-suited rebel! Had the real one not saved him just in time, he'd have been derezzed on Tesler's orders in quite a gruesome manner. Hence why turning against the commander had felt so natural. There was also the fact that Hopper knew a losing side when he saw one. Six heavy sentries and a coward against twenty determined people, led by an infamous fighter who later appeared to be Tron himself? It didn't take a strategic simulation to guess the odds.

So he had joined the Uprising. And he was already starting to regret it. Impervious, or more probably indifferent, to his recruit's inner trouble, their host had finished to wake everyone else up.

"See you in the simulation room in five minutes."

The blue-haired female mechanic got ready in no time and hurried out. _What a crawler..._ Zed wasn't far behind her, as always, and the other programs followed them soon after. Only Bartik was left, waiting for him. Hopper walked to his tall black friend.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?

\- Come on, we're late already.

\- We... what?"

But Bartik had already turned away, leaving a wide-eyed Hopper behind. _What in Clu's name is he... oh, I see. Playing the long con? Whatever we end up deciding to do, better not alienating the big boss... maybe we could even gain his trust, that would make things easier._ They knew a lot more about fighting than the mechanics did, it wouldn't be hard to make a good impression on their instructor. Hopper silently cursed himself. _And I had to lag behind to piss him off... well done, Hopper._ Bartik was more discreet than him but he had always been the smartest one. _I'm lucky to have him!_ He patted the tall program's shoulder right before the elevator's doors opened. Fourteen pairs of eyes followed them as they entered the simulation room... one of them was quite unnerving. Hopper gulped. There was something special with the old monitor's icy stare. The program had once been responsible of the whole Grid's security, after all. Being well-behaved suddenly started to seem like a good survival tip more than a clever, long-term scheme.

* * *

 _Not even a cycle in, and they're already acting smug!_ Mara wasn't surprised. Those two had probably joined them because they were bored at the time, or because they thought they would get to break things and create chaos. That's how they had fun. They weren't interested in fighting for a good cause, freeing Argon from the Occupation or ending Clu's reign over the Grid. They were just little troublemakers.

But Tron didn't say anything. He stared at them for a few seconds. When they got close enough, he simply started to explain the training program for the cycle.

"Let's begin by assessing your individual level. Scatter around the room."

 _What does he have in mind? Some kind of free for all?_ Mara didn't reach for her disk yet, but she warrily eyed the programs around her, wondering which one she should strike first. Her calculations were short-lived, however. Tron taped something on a datapad he had apparently just summoned from thin air, and thirteen heavy sentries appeared, each facing one recruit. For less than a second, nobody moved. Then orange light staves and blue disks came crashing together. Mara immediately forgot about the other programs and focused on her opponent. She knew the sentry wasn't real, of course, but he sure did look like he was! And he seemed quite intent on derezzing her. Somehow, she managed to dodge and parry the first hits. Tron's laconic voice commented on the performance of those who didn't.

"Derezzed. Derezzed too. You lost your arm. Derezzed."

Mara had been a Merry Prankster. She had defied the Occupation several times. She wasn't about to get derezzed by a single heavy sentry! She feinted right, then left, her disk found her opponent's torso and suddenly she was fighting a crumbling pile of voxels. _Wow, I actually did it!_

"Well done, Mara!"

That was Zed, and from the impressed look on his face, Mara could tell his fight had come to a different end. She looked around the room. All the other programs looked shocked or disappointed... except for Bartik. He briefly caught her eyes before Tron spoke up.

"Don't be too hard on yourselves, heavy sentries might not be quick or very bright, but they're efficient. Derezzing programs is what they've been designed for. But they're far from invincible, as demonstrated by Mara and...

\- Bartik, sir.

\- By Mara and Bartik. Well done, you two. Why don't you explain us what you did? Mara?

\- Well, I, uh... dodged the staff?

\- That you did. What else, Bartik?

\- I took the offensive.

\- That's what I wanted to hear. See, sentries are strong and stubborn. And most of the time, you'll be fighting several at the same time."

That drew some gasps from the other recruits. Mara contained herself better, but the idea did worry her. _I managed to dodge one staff... what about two or three?_

"Don't worry, I'm not letting any of you leave this mountain until you're able to survive such an encounter. My point is, you don't want the fight to last. Dodging and parrying only buy you time, the goal is to end the fight. You can only do that by running away or disabling your opponent. And since running away is not always an option, attacking is the way to go. Questions?"

There were none.

"Great. Let's start over, then."

Once again, Tron seemingly drew his datapad out of nowhere, and thirteen heavy sentries faced thirteen determined programs.

* * *

Beck's cycle didn't involve as many heavy sentries but was just as exhausting. Even if Clu and Dyson had taken most of their forces with them when they had left, Tesler's garrison had been heavily reinforced. A lot of vehicles needed to be checked for operations. _Don't they have maintenance crews in those big ships of theirs?_ But it did make sense: Clu's army was formed of repurposed security units, from a time when you needed elite squads to track viruses and intruders, not tank battalions to put siege on whole cities.

Those historical considerations didn't help the fact that Beck had too much work and not enough mechanics to do it. They were already working double shifts and it was barely enough. The garage was going to need a lot of recruits. But where to hire them? Argon wasn't precisely an attractive destination since Tesler's arrival. Programs tended to leave for other cities, not to come from them. Maybe that wouldn't last, considering the size of the orange armada of doom which had been last seen flying over the highway toward Gallium...

But those geopolitical considerations didn't help either. For now, Beck could only try to motivate his team, hire anyone who pretended to be a mechanic, and silently curse Tron. The old monitor took his friends away and was having fun with them in the Outlands, while he was slaving under Paige's watchful eyes! He still hadn't told her about their date. Which was technically a meeting with the Renegade, but Beck was going to enjoy it however it was called.

Several hours, four hirings and two inspiring speeches later, he managed to approach the commander.

"End of the cycle, on the docks, where you fell from a container and almost got ridden over by a pack of bikers. He said you'd remember."

Judging by the look on her face, she did remember. Beck had to bit a laugh back and Paige squinted her eyes at him.

"Anything funny, mechanic?

\- About you falling from a container and almost getting ridden over by a pack of bikers? Not at all, commander.

\- Good. Don't you have work to do?

\- Of course. And you're welcome."

He briefly thought his gentle reproach had brought a flicker of regret in her eyes, but her mask fell back on and she didn't reply. It did hamper Beck's joyful mood. She seemed determined not to treat him as anything more than a mechanic, or a messenger when need arised. She wasn't ignoring him anymore, but was it really better? Deep down, he had to admit that her guessing about his participation to the Uprising had probably not done much for lightening things up between them, but still. Beck only hoped that she'd give the Renegade a better treatment. She had always seemed to like his rebel persona...

* * *

Paige was standing on top of a container, near the place where the Renegade and his sidekick had managed to escape her. _Almost ridden over by a pack of bikers... and whose fault was that, I wonder? He worded it like I was some kind of incompetent, now Beck probably thinks I can't even keep myself safe!_ But she wasn't supposed to care about what Beck think or didn't think, especially about her. So she decided to be angry at the Renegade instead, remembering all the times he had put her in danger. Nevermind that she was the one trying to derezz him most of the time, or that he had also saved her in the Coliseum. Paige consciously ignored those facts. By the time she heard someone reach the top of the container behind her, she had put herself in quite a mood. She turned to face the Renegade. Her Renegade, she knew it immediately. Or rather, the one the intended to meet. She asked in her coldest tone:

"Black is the new white, Renegade?

\- It's a more discreet color.

\- Of course. Nothing to do with the fact that Tron took his suit back."

His body froze. _Paige, one, Renegade, zero._ She pressed her advantage.

"Yes, I know about Tron. I know you're not him. And I know you prevented him from derezzing me. Why?

\- I... it seemed like the right thing to do. That's who I am. Who the Renegade is.

\- Of course. The very same Renegade who left me to drown with the island? Who pretended to save me from the Coliseum just so that he could try to get me to join his little rebellion?

\- I thought you knew me better, I did nothing of the sort. Here..."

He reached for his disk and Paige instantly drew hers, but he simply browsed through his files until he found what he was looking for. He motioned her closer.

"Watch this."

She reluctantly got closer to get a look at the small display. It was his memories from the island. She saw him trying to catch her, running for their raft and rushing back to the cliff. Diving into the sea to get her. Watching the chopper taking her away. Shame threatened to take over her, but she pushed it back.

"Could be a false memory.

\- Why would I have a false memory of that? You were the one to ask for this meeting, I didn't know it was going to be a trial."

He put his disk back on its dock and this time, Paige managed not to react. Her disk was still in her hand anyway, she could activate it faster than him. And if she was completely honest with herself, she had to admit that she perfectly knew he wasn't going to harm her. _But he doesn't have to know that._

"Alright, maybe you didn't try to derezz me... on the island, at least. I can think of several other occasions.

\- You know it's not true. But let me ask you more clearly: did you want to see me to launch accusations at my face? I took a risk by accepting to meet you here, settling score could have waited for our next fight...

\- A risk? You set the time and the place.

\- You could have come with some friends. Like that time on the highway, when I thought I was helping the victims of an accident..."

A smile almost found its way to her lips. She was still quite proud of that one! Had not he been in possession of the upgrade disk, she would have ended his career. And he wouldn't have got her almost derezzed in the crash of her chopper! _A chopper you were using to shoot at him, but still.  
_

"Fair enough. But as you can see, Renegade, we're alone. I had two reasons for this meeting. The first one... no. The first one is complicated, let's start with simple things."

He simply nodded and waited for her to continue. Paige took a big breath.

"I want you to leave Beck alone.

\- Excuse me?

\- You've heard me. He's a good program. A great program. He wants to do the right thing, to protect his friends, but he's naive and reckless. He doesn't realize how this little rebellion of yours is going to end. Keep playing hero if you have a death wish... but leave him out of this. If you don't, when you get caught, I'll make sure to be the one facing you in the games. With the upgrade disk. It will be slow and painful. Got it?"

For the first time since she'd met the Renegade, he was speechless. The black helmet was slightly cocked to the side and she thought that his mouth was probably gaping under it. _So he can actually shut up? Well done, Paige!_

* * *

 **As always, critics welcome !**


	9. Concessions

**AN: Early update since we've just passed 500 visitors! This chapter wanted to get out anyway. I've really enjoyed writing this story so far and I hope it's going to stay this way. I've noticed, however, that reviews have become quite rare. Do you find the recent chapters less interesting? Please tell me what you like and don't like about the scenario or my writing style, your feedback is precious to me. I know, for example, that I tend to go straight to the action and dialogues because they're easier to write as a foreigner. Would you like to read more detailed descriptions? Let me know.**

 **Thank you, Retrokill and Krisdaughter of Athena, for taking the time to leave a few words. And to the sixty other people who read the last chapter: speak up :)**

* * *

 _Well, that was unexpected!_ Such was the only clear thought emerging from the furious maelstrom that Beck's mind had become. He had no answer to what just happened. As the silence went on, Paige realized that her ultimatum had caught him unprepared, and her menacing frown turned into a satisfied smirk. Beck didn't notice that, however. He was too busy trying to decide how he felt.

A part of him was beyond happy, of course. Paige did care about him! She thought he was a great program. She wanted to protect him from harm. She was willing to go as far as to threaten the Renegade himself! Granted, she wasn't exactly afraid of the formerly-white-suited program. Since their first meeting, punches, kicks and slashes had been her favorite methods of communication. Promising to end him if he failed to comply to her demands was but a habit. Only this time, it was personal! She wasn't asking for him to surrender to Tesler or to accept Clu's rule over the Grid. It was Paige talking, not the commander. Beck found himself way more inclined to obey the former.

On the other hand, he was quite confused by this sudden evolution in her behavior. Why had she dumped him and treated him so poorly ever since if she cared that much? She had made him feel like a gridbug for cycles and was still snapping at him a few hours earlier! Beck was pretty sure it wasn't some complicated seduction technique, which didn't leave any reasonable explanation he could think of. When she had broken up with him, did she really mean what she had said about losing her focus? If so, how exactly was secretly trying to protect him less distracting from Paige's duties?

Finally, Beck was kind of annoyed to discover that she thought he needed protection. Even worse, protection from himself! _Naïve and reckless, uh? Didn't prevent me from making fools out of Tesler and his goons since they've been there..._ And out of her, too, on more than one occasion. But he realized that she had no reason to think highly of his fighting abilities as Beck. From her point of view, despite his nice performance in the Games, he had only survived because Cutler had decided to forfeit. He had saved her life later in the train, of course, but he had used fast thinking and his technical knowledge, not the most useful qualities to survive Clu's wrath. Then Pavel arrested them, and she had insisted on taking care of the guards alone during their escape. Beck had not protested at the time because it could have raised questions, but he now wish he had, so that she would know what he was capable of. _But she wouldn't have threatened the Renegade if she had not been concerned for my safety, and I'd still be thinking that she was barely tolerating my presence…_

Talking of presence, Beck realized she was still there. While he was processing her words, she had put her disk back on her back and crossed her arms. The smirk was gone too. Commander Paige was looking at the Renegade with a neutral face. Beck broke the silence.

"Why would I do that?

\- You. The Games. Slow and painful.

\- That's not what I meant.

\- I know."

Beck sighed. She was not making it easy.

"Why do you care about this mechanic's life choices?

\- It's none of your concern.

\- None of yours, either. Don't you think the way he spends his time is his decision to make?

\- No, I don't. Haven't you been paying attention?"

Had her answers not frustrated him so much, he probably would have enjoyed her banter. She was definitely good at it, yet he doubted her military life gave her many occasions to verbally spare. Beck suspected that their little wit battles explained at least a part of the commander's soft spot for the Renegade. A peculiar kind of soft spot, considering she had just threatened to derezz him for the hundredth time, but a soft spot nonetheless! It didn't mean she had the right to rule his life behind his back, though.

"Then we disagree. Maybe I should simply inform him of your worries.

\- Do that, and I will-

\- Yeah I know, slowly and painfully. So he doesn't get a say in any of this?

\- He doesn't."

Beck almost wanted to take his helmet off and to ask the unwavering commander who had bestowed such authority upon her. But however satisfying that would be, he knew that would not end well, so he decided to change subjects instead.

"I'll think about it. You mentioned a second reason for this meeting.

\- As I told you, I know about Tron. I also know about the other guy, the terrorist."

 _Users, how has she heard anything about Cyrus?_ Paige's ability to uncover his secrets was becoming worrying. _At this rate, she's going to start telling me things I don't even know yet, like I'm actually an amnesic User, or the son of Tron, or whatever…_ She interrupted his thoughts.

"You're not like them, Renegade.

\- Tron is nothing like Cy… like the other guy, either."

Paige didn't pick up on the slip, but her left eyebrow almost reached the middle of her forehead. He had to admit that she mastered this haughty look to perfection.

"He derezzed my whole squad.

\- When you tried to arrest him, you mean? They were hardly innocent bystanders!

\- How many times have I tried to arrest you, Renegade?

\- I've stopped counting.

\- Exactly. And how many programs have you derezzed trying… not only trying, but managing to escape every time?"

They both knew the answer, and Paige kept going before Beck had a chance to state the obvious.

"You're not like them, it's a fact. Don't let this go to your head, but you might not be as bad as I once thought you were. As far as I'm concerned, the other two are the real problem. Clu will be back soon, Renegade. Patience is not his main quality. Do you realize what could happen to Argon if the city is not pacified quickly?"

Her tone had turned pleading, and Beck remembered that the fierce commander used to be a medic. She believed in Clu's quest for perfection, but she didn't want programs to suffer along the way. It made her different from Clu, in the exact same way she thought he was different from Tron and Cyrus. Beck hoped she would come to realize that, eventually. She wouldn't accept it if he was the one to tell her, he coud only try to nudge her in the right direction.

"I do, commander.

\- Good. Maybe you've noticed that I was trying to fix things up. No more sabotage means no more retaliation measures and no more curfew. No more Games! We can protect every program in Argon.

\- We?"

 _That's new! Is she really suggesting what I think she's suggesting?_ Beck's tone must have showed his surprise, because Paige didn't reply immediately. She looked to the side, avoiding his eyes. Or his visor, anyway. _Could our fearless commander be hesitating? The cycle isn't short on surprises..._ He patiently waited, and the explanation finally came.

"I've already asked you once, in the lightchopper... I hope your answer will be different this time. Work with me, Renegade."

* * *

 _There, I've said it. I'm theoretically a traitor._ But she knew it was the right thing to do. Clu and Tesler were after Tron, they had no idea the Renegade was someone else. Someone who was misguided but truly wanted the best for Argon and its programs. She wasn't about to formally recruit him, of course. He still thought she was in the wrong camp, but he had proved his independence by defending her against his mentor. _We're on the same side, somehow. He simply doesn't realize it._ Yet his tone was curious, rather than incredulous, when he replied.

"What do you have in mind, exactly?

\- Not you and me patrolling the streets side by side, obviously. But we could help each other. Share any information we might find about this mysterious impersonator of yours, for example…"

She knew better than to mention Tron at this point. The Renegade obviously still respected him. Given more time, Paige hoped she could help him realize that the Traitor didn't have his place on the new Grid. For now, stopping the terrorist would do. He was the one derezzing innocent programs. The Renegade must have come to the same conclusion, because he nodded.

"Alright, that much I can do. His name Is Cyrus. He was trained by Tron, but they disagreed on the ways to fight Clu. And don't say it sounds familiar."

She had been about to, so she let a slight smile curl her lips instead. The Renegade fortunately chose not to react and he kept going.

"Tron managed to imprison him, but he… err… he tricked me and managed to break free. Now he's trying to spread chaos, and I don't think he has renounced to resetting the Grid.

\- What? That's his final goal?

\- You can see why Tron disagreed."

 _That's insane. Completely insane._ Resetting the Grid? Paige didn't even know it was possible from the inside. A User could have done it, for sure, but Users were gone. How was this Cyrus planning to achieve that? _I'll ask him when I catch him, right before I put my disk through his crazy head._

"How can we find him?

\- For now, I don't think we can. He's hiding. We'll know when he moves into action, believe me.

\- We can't wait, Renegade. We have to find him before that. What does he look like?

\- That's the good news, he's pretty recognizable. He has glowing tattoos everywhere, even on his face."

She let a loud sigh out.

"Really. Glowing tattoos everywhere?

\- Yes.

\- And when do you think you'd have mentioned that, if I had not asked?"

The look on his face answered for him. Paige slowly rubbed her temples and inquired in a cautiously neutral tone:

"Anything else worth sharing? I won't kick you if you tell me now. Later, I can't promise.

\- He doesn't care about other programs, but you already know that. He's discreet and very crafty. He has a weakness, though. He's enjoying himself too much, as crazy as it sounds. He could be more efficient if he didn't waste so much time in provocation.

\- Reminds me of someone, eh!

\- You think I'm not efficient? How many times have you managed to arrest me, commander?"

The satisfied smirk that had just appeared on her face, after what she thought was a pretty clever jab from her, instantly disappeared. _That's a low blow, Renegade._ And she couldn't even complain about it, considering it was a mere retaliation.

"Forget it. So, dangerous program, glowing tattoos and too cocky for his own good, luckily for us.

\- Spot on.

\- We're not going to wait for him to unfold his next plot. We have to strike first.

\- I guess it cannot hurt to try.

\- Do you have to be so nonchalant about everything, Renegade?

\- Isn't it part of my charm?"

 _For Clu's sake, is he trying to hit on me?_ She had to admit that his permanently relaxed behavior was not entirely unattractive. Supremely annoying, of course, but compelling in a certain way. _He doesn't need to know that, though._

"I would hate to end our little truce, but I'll punch this grin off your face through your helmet right now if you force me to.

\- You can't see my grin!

\- I can hear it.

\- Good ears. But would you call our present arrangement a simple truce? Some might say it's dangerously close to a temporary alliance.

\- I don't care how you call it, Renegade. And don't imagine I'll hesitate to derezz you on the spot if you try to cross me.

\- I'd never dare hoping for such mercy, commander.

\- Keep it that way. Now, how are we going to communicate with each other? I can't exactly be seen in your company.

\- Neither me in yours. I might have a solution… to both our problems."

Paige squinted her eyes. _Both our problems? Is he talking about Beck?_ She thought she had been clear about the mechanic. Deciding to confront the Renegade about him hadn't been an easy decision, but she didn't regret it. She hadn't told Beck the full truth when she had broken up with him. He did soften her up, that much was true, but it wasn't a problem. He had made her realize that she missed her old self. Not the helpless program, but the cheerful medic. The ISOs had robbed her from her insouciance and the military life, no matter how busy it kept her, didn't bring back her peace of mind. Beck did. When they were together, she felt good. She didn't need to keep herself occupied in order not to think, because her thoughts were enjoyable ones, which had become incredibly rare since she had left Gallium in Tesler's tow.

She had no right to endanger the program who had unknowingly given her such a gift, though, and that was exactly what she had done by selfishly suggesting they date. Her life was too dangerous, Pavel's scheme had proved it. Breaking up was the only way to protect Beck. He would not have accepted that explanation, of course, so she had to lie. It was worth it if it could keep him safe. That was why she had been so furious to discover that he was helping the Renegade. By putting himself in the way of harm, Beck was wasting her sacrifice! Paige couldn't allow it. Having the Renegade prevent him from further implication in rebellious activities was not the perfect solution, but it was the best one she could think of. Whatever the masked program was about to suggest, she doubted it would please her, hence why she replied with extreme wariness.

"Now what kind of solution would that be, Renegade?

\- You don't want Beck to help me anymore.

\- I hope I made that clear.

\- You did. But you have to admit that he's not likely to accept such a decision.

\- Just cut contact with him, how hard can it be?

\- Then he'd go looking for me and I don't think it would help… whatever you're trying to achieve."

 _I guess he has a point…_ she hated to think of it, but the probability of Beck simply accepting to back away from the rebellion was slim. He'd probably try to act on his own, which would make things worse.

"What do you propose, then?

\- Just let me finish before you start screaming, ok?"

And a few moments later, she understood why he took the precaution of making her promise.

* * *

 **Beck's thoughts were a reference to Son of Tron and Born to Lead, the excellent stories by Elhini Prime. I guess most of you have already read them, but if you haven't, you really should!**

 **If you have a few moments to spare, please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you're looking forward to next.**


	10. New Allegiance

**AN: Thank you so much to Krisdaughter of Athena, Estef1110, FearTheEngineer, SimplyAwesome and Juliet Knighly for their reviews! I know it can feel repetitive if you don't have something new to say about each chapter coming out, but I appreciate that you take the time to do it anyway, and it really means a lot to me that you guys keep encouraging me. This story now has more than 800 visitors and 2500 views, so thank you to the silent readers too! Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

Watching Paige as she tried to keep her promise was hilarious and frightening at the same time. More than once, she opened her mouth and barely managed to prevent herself from interrupting Beck. Her eyelids were twitching and her right hand was fidgeting against her thigh, while the left one remained closed into a fist. She looked like she was about to spontaneously derezz! _I don't think I've ever seen her in such a state... Flynn help me, what am I doing?_ But to her credit, she did keep herself under control until the very end. When Beck was done explaining his plan, he braced himself for what was about to come. The silence lasted for a few seconds while Paige composed herself. Then she stated, very calmly:

"Not going to happen."

 _Could have gone worse, really._ He was still in one piece, which was more than he had dared hoping for a moment earlier. So he decided to do what the Renegade did best: he pushed his luck.

"Why not, commander?

\- Because I'm trying to protect him, you gridbug! What you're suggesting would have the exact opposite effect.

\- Would it, really? I mean, consider this. Who could wish him harm in the current situation?

\- For now, only Pavel. But when someone finds out that Beck is helping you…

\- Well, someone did!

\- Yes. But for some reason… nevermind, I meant someone else than me and you perfectly know it."

 _For some reason what, commander?_ It was a shame that she didn't finish her sentence, because Beck was pretty sure he would have found it very interesting. _Maybe next time!_ For now, he had to focus on convincing Paige.

"Alright, Beck would be in trouble if the Occupation found out. But you did mention Pavel…

\- He thinks he can use him as leverage against me. He already did, but I managed to get us both out of jail before things got any messier.

\- My solution would solve the Occupation part of the equation and wouldn't make things worse regarding Pavel.

\- Yes, it would! I didn't wait for your brilliant ideas, I'm already working on the issue. I broke up with Beck and I've been treating him poorly ever since. Pavel must have noticed, if he thinks I don't care about Beck he'll leave him alone."

 _Well it does explain a lot of things…_ he didn't like Pavel before, but learning that he was the reason behind Paige's coldness didn't really help his cause. Beck despised the slimy officer for strictly professional reasons, considering he was one of Tesler's minions and a general pain in the ass. But now, Beck deeply resented him on a very personal level. The next time he'd have to fight Pavel, he'd make it last a little longer than necessary. And maybe he could derezz him by accident? _Yeah, and that wouldn't make you a hypocrite at all, after everything you've told Tron when he tried to take revenge on Dyson, right?_ But those matters could wait, at the present time changing Paige's mind was the priority. He took his most confident Renegade's tone.

"Pavel seems to be quite cunning. He will probably understand what you're trying to do, and that's only going to make Beck a more interesting target.

\- I'll take the risk. Better have him wondering about a link between us than leaving him do doubt, as your suggestion would!

\- You see, this is where you're wrong."

Paige cocked her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I'm sorry, Renegade, please enlighten me!"

 _Flynn, she's beautiful when she's sarcastic. I mean, she's beautiful all the time, but look at that pose!_ Love wasn't really a thing on the Grid, but sometimes you felt kind of drawn toward another program. And "kind of drawn" didn't even begin to describe Beck's feelings where the commander was concerned. It was quite unfortunate that kicks, annoyed looks and snarky remarks appeared to be the more common reactions he was able to get from her! _That's your chance to change that, right here and right now. Don't blow this up, mechanic._

"Well, for now, Pavel sees Beck as your friend. He can only use him as a way to hurt you.

\- That's exactly what I'm trying to prevent.

\- Right. But let's say we do it my way… suddenly, Beck is protected from him."

Paige snorted, but Beck could see that she had not thought of that. He pressed his advantage.

"More importantly, someone like Pavel is going to interpret this move as ambition on Beck's part. He'd stop to be a pawn and become a player. That is to say, a potential ally in your dear colleague's power plays. What does Pavel do to potential allies?

\- Hmm… he acts all sweet with them.

\- See what I mean?

\- Until he betrays them, of course. But I get your point."

Beck could see that she really did. He had managed to get her seriously thinking. She threw him a calculating look through squinted eyes.

"I still think my current method is the best, though. If I manage to make Pavel think I don't care about Beck, he'll simply ignore him. Why would I give him a good reason to try to manipulate him instead?

\- Because it would not require you to be a jerk to Beck."

 _And our local champion's disk catches commander Paige right in the chest! It looks like she underestimated her opponent. Argon's Renegade takes this round thanks to his masterful throw. That's what disk wars are about, programs! And please make more noise for our contenders, do you want people to think we're in Bismuth or what?_ Beck's inner commentator finished his tirade just in time for Paige's reluctant reply.

"Fine, point taken. Even if it's none of your concern.

\- Maybe I care about Beck too."

 _You bet I do._ _None of my concern, eh? If she knew!_ But maybe it wasn't a good idea to think about that. A part of Beck knew that at some point, Paige was going to discover the truth. He didn't know how. He didn't know when. He was however absolutely certain that it would not be an enjoyable moment for him.

* * *

"Alright programs, we're done for today."

 _Most of us were done quite some time ago, really…_ but Tron had not cared one bit. After the first simulation, he started a second one, then a third, then a fourth. Of course, they could have given up, but not even Hopper wanted to endure the old monitor's disapproving look. So they had kept trying and trying. The less talented recruits took some rest between each round, waiting for Mara, Bartik and a few others to either beat the simulation or be defeated. As the cycle progressed, the first case became rarer and rarer. Raw talent wasn't enough to endure the pace imposed on them. Tron had not been mean per se, his tone had remained calm and civil, he had kept encouraging those who failed and congratulating those who succeeded, yet he had not interrupted the flow of new exercises. Simulation after simulation, he had made them discover their limits, then he had taken them beyond. _And it's only our first cycle here!_

"I know it's been hard, I know you're tired. But we don't have much time, Clu's here already. We have to fight him while we can! However, I won't send you to your derezzolution. When you get out of this place, you'll be able to face most of what he's going to send against you. I'll deal with the rest."

The exhausted programs exchanged several smiles at those words. Whether you believed Clu's propaganda or not and called Tron the Traitor or the Protector of the Grid, there was no point denying he was a great fighter. The best, actually. _So if he says he's going to make sure we can take care of ourselves… he probably means it._

"We'll keep training for a few cycles, then the quickest learners will come on a little field trip with me. We can't let the Occupation go unchecked in Argon now, can we?

\- No!"

Their voices were firm and resolution was apparent on their faces. Training wasn't fun. Kicking a few guards' asses under Tron's supervision, on the other hand… _no one wants to be left behind, everyone will train harder now. He sure knows how to get some lazy mechanics motivated!_

"That's what I thought. Now go get some energy and a good rest. You're dismissed."

They got out of the simulation room, but Mara turned back right before passing the door. Tron hadn't move. He was staring at something the eyes couldn't see, his hands tightly closed into fists. The blue-haired program wondered what he was thinking, but she knew better than to ask him and simply left the room, leaving the monitor with his ghosts.

* * *

The cycle following her secret rendezvous with the Renegade, Paige had solicited a meeting with general Tesler to present the idea to him, without mentioning whom it came from, of course. A part of her had been hoping that he would shut it down.

"I think that's an excellent idea, commander!"

 _Oh great, really, that's just great. Thank you so much, Sir._ Deep down, she realized that the Renegade's plan was actually quite sensible. It also presented the significant advantage of… _how did he express that? Yeah, not requiring me to be a jerk to Beck, those were the words._ But a part of her didn't want to take any risk and had thought that her commanding officer wouldn't agree to the suggestion. _I should have known better. He's obviously fond of Beck._ As much as the general could be fond of anyone, of course. Which wasn't a lot, admittedly, but still.

"It's going to send a great signal to the rest of the mechanics. To his former friends, too. And to the rest of the city, while we're at it! Able was well known and apparently quite liked, his successor probably benefits of at least a part of his influence. What a great move… congratulations for your initiative, commander, I'll let you tell him the good news.

\- Right away, Sir."

 _Guess the dice are cast._ Paige didn't exactly bolt out of the admiral ship. She needed time to think. When she got to the main hangar, instead of rezzing a lightjet, she drew her bike baton and took the long ramp, slaloming between the tanks. Since she had joined Tesler's troops, speed had been the only thing besides her monome to help her to calm down. Chute, bike, jet, it didn't matter, it only needed to go fast enough for her surroundings to get blurry around her. By the time she got to the garage, she had found a good way to break the news to Beck. The guards told her he was in his office, interviewing an applicant, which got her a little miffed. She didn't consider Beck as a lowly mechanic anymore, but a part of her still thought that she was superior to him, in a way. She was an Occupation commander, after all! Tesler's second or third in command, depending on the state of Pavel's schemes. Yet she had to wait for him. _Alright, no big deal. I'll wait. I'm already waiting._ Luckily, the interview ended after a few minutes only. Paige's impatience hadn't even grown to the point where she'd have started pacing in front of the door.

"Welcome in the team, I'll take you to the supply room and you'll… commander Paige? Is there a problem?

\- No, not really. Finish… well, what you're doing. I'll wait inside."

She knew you weren't supposed to get into someone's office without an invitation, but she passed the door without even noticing Beck's amused smile. He joined her shortly after and closed the door behind them.

"What can I do for you? How did the meeting go?

\- It went fine. We took a decision about you.

\- About me? What was there to decide?

\- Your participation to the rebellion, of course. It's going to stop.

\- How is that anybody's business but mine?

\- Come on, we've had this discussion already!"

Beck instantly froze at those words and Paige realized that her tongue had slipped.

"Sorry, I mean I've had this discussion with the Renegade. He pleaded your cause, using the same argument. I'm a little tired, so…"

That seemed to appease him. _Yeah, I'd probably be startled too if someone told me we already discussed something I didn't remember. Memory bugs are frightening things._

"The fact is, we've reached an agreement.

\- What kind of agreement would that be?

\- Look, you're not going to like it, but we really thought it through. If, or rather when the Renegade gets caught, it's going to protect you. And you won't have to worry about Pavel either! I mean, he's probably going to try to drag you into his schemes, but be firm with him and you should be fine.

\- Paige, what are you talking about?"

 _That's way harder than I thought._ Beck didn't like the Occupation. For good reasons, considering a heavy sentry had derezzed his best friend on the very first cycle of their presence in Argon. She knew that. The Renegade probably did too. Yet none of them had stopped to think how wrong their plan was going to feel to the mechanic… _until now. Guess we didn't actually thought this through, but it's too late now._ She took a big breath.

"We're going to work together.

\- Aren't we already?

\- No, I mean… ok, long story short, you're lieutenant Beck, now. Welcome to the Occupation."


End file.
